


Bath Time~

by kittykatrocks12



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatrocks12/pseuds/kittykatrocks12
Summary: This is related to a pic on DA





	Bath Time~

Bath Time~

Mark sighs and he sinks down in the hot water of the bubble filled bath. The stress he had once felt draining from him, steam drifts around the room and fogs up the mirror.

Mark is fighting drowsiness when a timid knock on the door makes his eyes snap open. Who could that be? There is only one other person in the house and he is taking a nap. The voice that comes through the door clears his confusion.

“Can I come in?” Sean asks

Mark takes a moment to think. Why would Sean want to come in? He is naked in the bath his clothes resting on the toilet.

“Yes?” Mark says, making it sound like a question

There is click and the white door creaks open. Mark dips further into the bath, the only thing visible is his head and the tips of his feet. Sean slips into the room and closes the door behind him. he waves away the steam to get a good look at Mark.

“May I join you?” Sean asks

‘What?’

They have seen each other naked before. If last night’s activities are anything to go by. They have showed together too. But this room is specifically for taking long uninterrupted bathes.

The two stare at each other for a few minutes.

“Fine but don’t try anything” Mark says, rising

The water is at his armpits. He brings his arms out and rests hem on the side of the tub. As he does this Sean strips his clothes and puts them on top of Marks. Sean steps in, his feet just below Marks hips. He slowly lowers himself so his chest is against Marks. His feet come out and he crosses his arms, grinning up at Mark.

“You’re like a little kid” Mark whispers and Sean giggles

“You know you love me” Sean replies

“Of course I do” Mark mumbles, leaning down to kiss Sean

The two enjoy the bath together which ends with Mark carrying a sleeping Sean, who is wrapped in a towel back to their shared room. After dressing Sean and himself Mark climbs in next to him. He closes his eyes and drifts into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> The pic is adorable please check it out~
> 
> Please comment on my other story or I will take it down


End file.
